Welcome to the Family
by Teary-Eyed Angel
Summary: Lorelai wants to meet Luke's parents.


A/n: Ok, this is just something that popped into my head and I thought it'd make a good story. Besides…what else is study hall good for? I think I like how it turned out…but I'd appreciate your feedback. So please review.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The reverend looked to Luke, "You may kiss the bride."

Lorelai had tears streaming down her cheeks and a smile as wide as the Pacific on her face.

For the first time since Luke's father had died, he too had tears in his eyes as he leaned in to kiss his new wife.

There wasn't a dry eye in the church as the newlywed couple walked down the aisle hand in hand.

The reception was a traditional Stars Hollow celebration: Kirk landed in the hospital, people were passed out on the benches throughout the square, and Miss Patty's dance class tapped away on the gazebo.

Luke and Lorelai danced to everything. They had been on their feet for two hours, but neither cared. They were in each other's arms, a place neither wanted to leave.

The reception ended around 9:00 PM for the children and 10:00 PM for the adults. Luke leaned down to Lorelai's ear, "The children are leaving. I may have to take you home, little girl."

Luke expected her to hit him in the chest playfully, but Lorelai, being Lorelai, never did what you expected her to. She raised her mouth to his ear and whispered her response. "I'd like that."

Of course, no one would have let them leave at just 9:00, so they stayed in each other's arms.

The couple had decided to wait a few days before taking their honeymoon, just to get everything at the diner and inn ready for there absences.

Lying in their bed, after a night of much enjoyed exercise, Lorelai was curled up next to Luke. His arm lay protectively around her waist. Lorelai looked up at him, a smile on her lips. She grew serious suddenly and his face contorted in worry.

"What's wrong?" he asked the worry on his face evident in his voice.

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"About?"

Lorelai took a deep breath. "Luke, I want to meet your parents."

Luke's worry changed to confusion. "It's kind of a little late don't you think?" he asked jokingly.

Lorelai's face stayed in its previous manner: serious. "Luke, I'm serious. I've never even been to their graves." She knew it hurt him to talk about his parents, but she wanted to be part of every part of his life. And his parents, dead or alive, are part of his life.

It did hurt Luke to talk about his parents. But he vowed to himself the moment Lorelai had said "Yes" to his proposal, that he would do anything for her. And this was no different. "You know," he started, "I haven't been out there in awhile myself." He paused. "We could go Sunday, right before we leave if you'd like."

"She smiled gratefully. "Sunday sounds perfect."

Luke smiled; glad that he could make her happy.

"Hey, Luke?" Lorelai said after a slight pause.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I love you." She looked into his eyes as she said this.

He smiled. "I had an idea. I love you, too."

She rested her head on his chest, no longer able to look at him, she responded, "I know."

Emily and Richard had paid for the honeymoon. They had said it was a gift, but Lorelai was skeptical. Today, though, she didn't care if she had to jump through a hoop of fire. Spending two weeks alone, with Luke, on a ship in the middle of the Pacific in a room with nothing but a bed and a shower, seemed worth it.

Sunday seemed to take forever to arrive, but it eventually came. Lorelai came down the stairs, suitcase in hand, wearing a navy blue, but not too sexy (after all, she _was_ "meeting" Luke's parents) knee length dress.

She heard a whistle and looked around to see Luke standing by the couch in a suit, minus the tie, a wide smile on his face.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She quipped.

"I clean up pretty good." He walked over to her and grabbed the suitcase. He gave her a quick kiss and whispered in her ear, "If that dress looks that good _on_ you, I wonder how good it'll look _off_."

Lorelai smiled and whispered back, "Well, you'll just have to wait and find out, won't you?"

He pulled his head back and kissed her deeply and passionately. "Unfortunately." He breathed.

As Luke put the suitcases into the back of his truck, he noticed Lorelai's was unusually light. He smiled. "It's not like she'll be in clothes very often." he thought. He hopped in the truck, and with a deep breath, Luke started the engine and they were off.

They pulled up to the cemetery minutes later. Neither made a move to get out of the truck. After just a few minutes, Luke spoke, "We should probably uh…" he pointed to the graveyard.

"Yeah." Lorelai reached over and squeezed Luke's hand. She knew this was hard for him.

The couple walked hand in hand as Luke led Lorelai to his parents' final resting places. He stopped in front of two headstones that bared the names of Luke's deceased family.

Lorelai again squeezed Luke's hand for moral support. He glanced at her, then back to the headstones. He took a deep breath and "introduced" them. "Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet my wife, Lorelai. Lorelai, these are my parents."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you." Lorelai said politely.

After about ten minutes of small chit chat, Lorelai asked if she could speak to Luke's parents alone. Luke gave her a half smile and nodded. He said "goodbye" to his parents and headed back to the truck.

Lorelai waited until Luke was out of earshot before she started talking. "Mr. and Mrs. Danes, I just wanted to let you know that I'll take good care of Luke. I love him with all of my heart and I will never hurt him. You did an excellent job with him. And I just want to say 'Thank You.'" Lorelai paused as if waiting for a response. "It was nice to finally meet you. Goodbye." As she turned to leave, a gust of wind came up and she swore she heard a female voice whisper, "Welcome to the family."


End file.
